The Haruno Family
by DeathNoteSweetness
Summary: After Reborn finds no more suitable family members at Namimori Middle, he transfers the other members to Konoha Middle. Soon after he chooses the President of their Disciplinary Committee as the new member but the problem is, nobody knows who it is.
1. Ch 1 Transferring

The Haruno Family

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

**(Author's Note)**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime  
**

Summary: After Reborn find no suitable family members at Namimori Middle he transfers the other members to Konoha Middle. Soon after he chooses the President of Their Disciplinary Committee as the new member but the problem is, nobody knows who it is.

Ch 1 Transferring

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day at the Sawada household. Lambo was downing food like there's no tomorrow, I-pin is telling him to slow down, Tsuna's mom is making more food, Tsuna was telling Lambo not to take his food, Futa was eating normally while watching, and Bianchi was feeding Reborn. Everything was normal except for Reborn he was not smiling and was deep in thought.

'_This is not going well. Tsuna's family has had no new members of the family lately. This won't do if he wants to be the boss. And Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari might not be enough to protect Tsuna alone. Without having good candidates for his family at school we'll never progress. Hmm….Ah I got it!'_

"Tsuna gather your family here after school." Said Reborn as he left to do whatever he has to do he could faintly hear Tsuna yelling "Reborn, there're my friends not family."

Tsuna was now walking to school wondering about why Reborn is calling this meeting. He was about to enter the school gates until he was stopped by non-other then Ryohei.

"SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled as he ran up to Tsuna. Tsuna was taken back but quickly recovered with a "Hello." After telling Ryohei to meet at his house after school he went off to class after hearing the bell. Tsuna made it to class on time while panting slightly.

"Good Morning 10th." Greeted Gokudera

"Yo Tsuna!" Said Yamamoto

"Good Morning. Reborn wants you to come to my house after school today." Explained Tsuna

This gained replays of "yes" from both. The rest of the day went uneventfully.

**After School at the Sawada House**

Everyone was around Tsuna's table in is room. Even Hibari was there but he looked displeased about it and was leaning against the wall farthest from them. Finally reborn showed up to explain why they were there.

"Ciaossu. You all may be wondering why you are here, the reason for that is you are all transferring to Konoha Middle." The group was shocked but before they could protest he continued.

"Let me explain. At Nami Middle there are no more people capable of being in your family, Tsuna. So you will transfer schools for a month or so until we find a rightful candidate. Think of it as an exchange program." They all thought about it and agreed thinking it is a good opportunity except for Hibari.

"No" He stated bluntly as he started to walk away.

"Fine but you're missing a rare opportunity." This made him stop in his tracks at the door.

"Opportunity?" He repeated.

"Yes it seems at Konoha Middle they also have a Disciplinary Committee and I herd their president is quite strong in fact they have never been defeated once or so I've herd. But I'm not sure who it is you have to go and find out." Reborn said while smirking, he knew he got him.

"Oh a rare opportunity it is. I'll have to bite that herbivore to death."That was the last thing he said before he left.

"Well get some rest your transferring tomorrow." Everyone left and waited for the next day to come.


	2. Ch 2 Entering Konoha Middle

The Haruno Family

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

**(Author's Note)**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime  
**

Ch 2 Entering Konoha Middle

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Oh a rare opportunity it is. I'll have to bite that herbivore to death."That was the last thing he said before he left._

"_Well get some rest your transferring tomorrow." Everyone left and waited for the next day to come._

The next day everyone was in the office getting there class schedules and waiting for their guide to show the around the school. They were all dressed in their new uniforms **(like the Nami Middle uniforms but what's blue is green, the rest in the same)** and like the school so far. It was big and spacious. Soon a girl wearing the Konoha Middle Uniform which consists of a green skirt with shorts underneath, white button up shirt, she had it not tucked in, and a darker green blazer with the Konoha Middle symbol on the left breast. It looked to be two sizes too big so it was a loose and it was open. It was the first person they saw today who looked different from the rest. Not only that but she had pink hair and shining emerald green eyes.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno. Welcome to Konoha Middle!" Announce the girl they now know is Sakura.

"Ciaossu I'm Reborn" He was smiling but he had some doubts thinking the heard that name before.

"Hi I'm Tsuna."

"Yo I'm Yamamoto"

"I'm Ryohei to the EXTEREME!" Sakura nodded to them and waited for the others but they didn't say anything. Reborn sat on Yamamoto's shoulder and introduced them for them.

"That's Gokudera and Hibari"

"Well it's nice to meet you all and if you have any questions please feel free to ask." Sakura then lead the group through out the school, telling them the rules, clubs, and classes. They stopped in the lunch room and sat at the table closest to the door so Sakura could ask if there were questions and get to know them more. **(This is going on before school)**

"Any questions?" Asked Sakura. Everyone was satisfied with the tour and had no complaints except for one person who was curious about one thing.

"Tell me about the Disciplinary Committee, herbivore" Demanded Hibari as he eyed the pink haired girl.

"Well the committee consists of-"Sakura started but was cut off by a group of 6 people. They were all wearing the Konoha Middle uniform but also had an arm band with Disciplinary Committee on it.

"Speak of the devil" Sakura muttered, although everyone heard it.

"Your not supposed to be in the school this early. Do you have a pass." Asked a boy with long brown hair and white eyes.

"Yes I'm showing the new transfer students around." Sakura said flashing them her pass. They nodded and then left.

"Who were they?" Asked Gokudera

"They are Konoha Middle's Disciplinary Committee. Naruto Uzumaki, the blond one, he is the best out of all the other members in hand-to-hand combat. Sasuke Uchiha, the one with spiked up black hair, he is the best with close range weapons but his specialty is swords. Neji Hyuga, the one with long brown hair and white eyes, he is best with medium range weapons. Kiba Inuzuka, the one with short spiky brown hair, he has very keen and extraordinary senses and has hand-to-hand combat that can rival Naruto's. Shikamaru Nara, the one with brown hair tied in a pony tail, he is the smartest among the group with an IQ of over 200. Tenten Kunai, the girl with brown hair in two buns, she is the best with long rang weapons. And each of them has at least above average skills in combat." Explained Sakura. The group was pretty amazed that they were that amazing especially Reborn he was thinking that each one of them would make great candidates to Tsuna's family.

"Which one is the president?" Asked Hibari. Sakura was silent for a moment which made the others look at her weirdly. Sakura look strait at Hibari and said

"I don't know, nobody knows." This got the others curious especially Reborn and Hibari.

"What do you mean?"Asked Reborn.

"Well nobody outside of the Disciplinary Committee knows who the president is. It's believed that the committee is strong enough that the president doesn't need to be there. But they still take orders from him/her. Although he/she will show his/herself in a dire situation when the others are in trouble and whenever that happens the people mysteriously loose their memory of the president. He/she is stronger than all the other members of the committee and specializes in everything. The rumors say that the president is among the students here at school." Explained Sakura even further. This got Hibari and Reborn even more interested. Then the bell rang and Sakura bid them farewell and good luck on their first day. As they headed to class a certain person was smirking as one thing came to mind as he thought about the president.

'_I'm going to bite you to death'_


	3. Ch 3 Fight

The Haruno Family

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Ch 3 Fight

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Well nobody outside of the Disciplinary Committee knows who the president is. It's believed that the committee is strong enough that the president doesn't need to be there. But they still take orders from him/her. Although he/she will show him/her in a dire situation when the others are in trouble and whenever that happens the people mysteriously loose their memory of the president. He/she is stronger than all the other members of the committee and specializes in everything. The rumors say that the president is among the students here at school." Explained Sakura even further. This got Hibari and Reborn even more interested. Then the bell rang and Sakura bid them farewell and good luck on their first day. As they headed to class a certain person was smirking as one thing came to mind as he thought about the president._

'_I'm going to bite you to death'_

**Normal POV**

As the day went on most of the family adjusted very well to the new school, all except for Hibari. Hibari's looks attracted much attention from girls which caused them to crowd around him. And having him dislike crowds so much he skipped most of his classes in the morning which was not good. He skipping class on his first day of school has made the Disciplinary Committee quite aggravated. So in the last period of the day the whole family had gym together. So as the bell was about to ring Hibari walked outside for gym but before he could reach it a group of students stood in his path. Coincidentally it was the same group that had Hibari and Reborn were so interested in.

"Hibari Kyoya we have been informed that you have been skipping class all through the morning." Said Sasuke.

"If you continue this behavior tomorrow we'll have no choice but to **deal **with you." Warned Kiba in a threatening voice that you could tell what he meant when he said "**deal** with you." But Hibari looked impassive. Then smirked as he said

"Ohh….well I'll look forward to it." And that was the last he said before he left, as did the Committee thinking '_Hmmm…..this could be fun_'

**The Next Day**

Hibari continued to skip class as he waited for a fight with the Committee. But as the day went on he became annoyed when it never happened yet until finally at the same time as before he was stopped by the Committee.

"Kyoya-san we warned you about keeping up this behavior." Said Naruto

"Now we have no choice but to deal with you." Tenten said as she took out some kunai which looked foreign to him.

"I look forward to bitting you to death." He said taking out his tonfas from his secret department in his jacket. After about a half hour of fighting nobody was giving in. Soon they were panting slightly as they stepped back to keep distance from each other. When they were about to charge back in they were interrupted by the sound of a wolf howl. Hibari looked slightly confused as he watched the group start to panic. Then the next thing they said surprised him.

"Boss" **(they reffer to the president as Boss) **Then a howl echoed again as they became even more nervous.

"N-N-Naruto g-go answer it." Said Tenten shakily.

"NO WAY BOSS IS GOING TO YELL AT US. YOU ANSWER IT." Yelled Naruto

"Ahhh….I knew that we should have asked Boss first." Said Kiba while rubbing the back of his head.

"You know that if you don't answer it soon Boss is going to be even more pissed." Stated Neji .Then Sasuke added "Dobe." Before they knew it the howl got louder as Hibari got more inpatient but stuck it out in hopes that he finds out who this President is. Naruto nervously answered a special cell phone that only the president calls them on. As the voice spoke it was in a monotone almost robotic voice which showed Hibari that they kept the presidents secret as priority.

"What do you think your doing? I am currently watching the whole thing and I am disappointed that you would go behind my back like this. You **WILL** be punished later." The others groaned just thinking about what the president will make them do while HIbari was surprised '_he's watching…..where' _he thought as he started to franticly look around trying to find him. **(Hibari is going to refer to the president as 'he')**

"Kyoya-Kun don't be in such a rush to find me." This made Hibari walk over to the group. The group had their weapons out but he didn't care he stared at the phone in Naruto's hand.

"Come out and fight me, herbivore."

"Now now Kyoya-kun no need to be hasty. Besides if I come out now I'll miss a wonderful show."

"Show?"

"Yes, if you can properly defeat the Committee members I have fight you, I will come out. Naruto and Sasuke I'll leave it to you. Now remember all of you, I'll be watching." That was the last thing said before they hung up the phone. Now Hibari, Naruto, and Sasuke are fighting while the rest of the group watch but they weren't the only ones. In the trees close by was, Reborn and the rest of the Vongola family. They were talking about who they thought the president was. And Reborn was deep in thought

'_This president that can make strong fighters like this shake in fear has to be in Tsuna's family. But who could this person be? I guess I'll leave this to Hibari to drag the president out.' _ Back with the fight HIbari was greatly over powering them. Even though Naruto was quick with his figthing and Sasuke had his sword with him. With one last hit the two was one the ground writhing in pain so much that they couldn't move as fast as his tonfas.

"Tell me who your boss is and I **might **spare you."

"NEVER!" Hibari then aimed for them but before it could make contact Sasuke's stray sword came between the two. Hibari looked up to see who through it and his eye's landed on a tree which a voice came from.

"My my what an interesting show this was." Said the mystery person who then jump out of the tree's showdown and into the light.

"Boss!" The Comitte yelled as they bowed deeply while the others gasped. At that time Reborn and the others come into the picture as well.

"You…." Hibari said trailing off obviously surprised, as was everyone else. Tsuna couldn't help but shout in shock.

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE PRESIDENT-"


	4. Ch 4 President Revealed

The Haruno Family

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Ch 4 President Revealed

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_My my what an interesting show this was." Said the mystery per who then jump out of the tree's showdown and into the light._

"_PRESIDENT!" The Committee yelled as they bowed deeply while the others gasped. At that time Reborn and the others come into the picture as well._

"_You…." Hibari said trailing off obviously surprised, as was everyone else. Tsuna couldn't help but shout in shock._

"_WHAT? YOU'RE THE PRESIDENT-"_

**Normal POV**

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE PRESIDENT, SAKURA-CHAN." In front of them showed the same girl who showed them around the previous day and was so kind to them, Sakura Haruno.

"Yes. Are you surprised?" Sakura said while smiling at them and got a nod in response. But Reborn was still curious of Sakura being the President that makes the rest of them quiver in fear.

"Wait, so you are the famous Committee president, the same president that is said to be stronger than all of these kids." Reborn asked. She responded with

"Yes, although I may look small I'm much stronger than you think." Then excused herself from the conversation and walked up to her group as eyes followed hercouriously. As she approached them they started to fidget and get nervous.

"Would you mind telling me the reason for this little fight?" She said while smiling but the group knew that they were in big trouble. They soon grew silent not having a response to the question.

"I see. Neji, Shikamaru step forward." With that said only Neji stepped forward. Sakura sighed then pointed to a spot in the woods surrounding them while saying"Kiba." Everyone's eyes where staring at the direction Sakura was pointing to and where Kiba disappeared in. As he returned seconds later he was dragging a boy with brown hair tied in a pony tail and who also had a disciplinary committee arm band on.

"Got him Boss." Announced KIba then Sakura nodded.

"Neji, what were you doing? I put you along with Shikamaru in charge for today yet you pick a fight with the new student ." Neji looked down in shame thinking that he let their boss down but then she continued "And you Shikamaru if you knew about this, which I'm sure you did, you shouldn't be sleeping on your butt while a fights going on." He gave a quick nodd as he her the anger starting to rise in her voic.

"But I must say that you did an excellent job in showing me Kyoya-kun's strength. So as punishment you will get even harder training and that will also double as training considering how out match you were to Hibari at only **60%**." After hearing that the others wer astonished that the committee was only at 60% and Hibari was even having trouble. It made them wonder what they are like at 100%. That was the last she said before turning around preparing to leave until Hibari ran up to her while swinging at her head. But in a flash Sakura's arm was there blocking the hit. She then turned her head to Hibari with her arm resisting the pressure of his tonfa.

"Wow that was pretty strong Kyoya-kun. Too bad your way to early to defeat me." Then Sakura kicked him in the stomach sending him back to where he originally was, furthest from them.

"Please stand by Tsuna-kun and the others while I have some fun." The group obeyed her orders and sat on the ground by Tsuna's group as Sakura rolled up her sleeves to her elbows. Then she turned to Tenten and said "Level 3" The others were confused but Tenten understood and threw Sakura a foot long stick that when reached Sakura, unfolded into a twelve foot long staff with an engraving of a wolf head on it.

"Oi what is level 3?" asked Gokudera. Everyone looked at Sakura interested.

"Well Gokudera-kun I have 3 levels of weapons. Level 3 is this weapon here, Ichi-hiki ookami** (lone wolf)**. This is the one I would often use. Next is my Level 2 weapon, Sairento ōkami **(silent wolves)**. That is one I very rarely use unless my opponent is strong. So Sairento ōkami and my Level 1 weapon might be seen if you are strong enough. And last is my ultimate weapon, Kinzoku ōkami **(metallic wolf)**. I have to warn you that if my Kinzoku ōkami is brought out I have doubts that you will win though it's possible. But I do have a Level 0 weapon, ookami no ichigun **(wolf pack)**.I have only have the liberty to use it once in my life time agaisnt a very strong opponent. It is definantly my strongest weapon so if I have to use it you have** NO** chance of winning." The group was amazed that she has such weapons and Reborn though '_Sakura **has** to be in Tsuna's family now_'

"Now shall we start?"

"I'll bite you to death after I make you bring out that ookami no ichigun of yours." Hibari said while running towards her.

"Hmm….only if you think you can." Sakura said before running strait for Hibari with her Ichi-hiki ookami in hand and a smile on her face.


	5. Ch 5 Deal

The Haruno Family

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Ch 5 Deal

_**Previous Chapter**_

_"Now shall we start?"_

_"I'll bite you to death after I make you bring out that ookami no ichigun of yours." Hibari said while running towards her._

_"Hmm….only if you think you can." Sakura said before running strait for Hibari with her Ichi-hiki ookami in hand and a smile on her face._

**Normal POV**

Tsuna's family along with the Committee was sitting while they watched the fight. Hibari aimed his head at Sakura's head then to her leg hoping to throw her off balance but sadly for HIbari his attacks were blocked one by one by both ends of her staff. She seemed to have no openings but due to some reckless attacks Hibari was able to land a couple of good hit to her but he was hit right after. They kept this high pace fight to more than an hour now and while HIbari is starting to pant a little more heavily, Sakura wasn't tired a bit. She was smiling the whole time.

"This fight is to the EXTREME!" Exclaimed Ryohei. Tsuna was nervous and was fidgeting in his place.

"W-w-will Sakura-Chan b-be ok?" The Committee looked at Tsuna then to Hibari who was fending off Sakura's attacks.

"You don't need to be worried about Boss." Said Kiba

"If I were you I would be worried about your friend, Hibari-san."Said Neji.

"Ya if you're lucky Boss will only give him a couple broken bones at least." Tenten explained. After Naruto caught Tsuna's worried look along with some of the others he decided to make them feel better.

"Don't worry Boss is going to finish it up soon." They looked at Naruto curiously.

"What do you mean?" Asked Reborn. Naruto pointed to Sakura as he spoke.

"Look. Boss is starting to get bored in the fight." They all watched as Sakura started to yawn as she continued to fight Hibari.

"See. Now that she's bored she's going to end this fight very soon." Soon they knew he was right. Before they knew it Sakura swiped her staff under Hibari's legs knocking him off balance. She then swung her staff to HIbari's face but stopped about 2-3 inches above his face. The Committee stood up and started to walk toward Sakura as the Tsuna and the others followed. Once they reached the two Sakura removed the staff from HIbari then extended her free hand to him. Hibari shoved her hand away and stood up on his own with his tonfas still in hand.

"Hey Tenten can you look this over," Sakura said while handing over her Ichi-hiki ookami **(lone wolf)** in its 1 foot stick form. "I think the bottom is a little to heavy, it's kind of unbalanced."

"No problem Boss." At that point Reborn stood on Hibari's shoulder so he was at eye level with Sakura.

"Will you join Tsuna's mafia family, Sakura?" Everyone was shocked at his proposal. Sakura was especially confused. "Eh…mafia….family?"

"Yes It's a really fun mafia game but it's also very dangerous." Stated Yamamoto with a smile. Tsuna's sweat dropped. '_He still thinks it's a game_'

"It's not a game you baseball idiot!" Exclaimed Gokudera "10th is going to be the next boss and I'm going to be his right hand man." As Gokudera and Yamamoto argued Sakura was thinking what to say. Soon she decided.

"No." Reborn looked at her and continued. "No matter if it's a game or not I have my reasons to not join sorry."

"I see but the offer is always opened." Reborn stated.

"That won't be necessary but I would like to have a word with you when everyone leaves." Sakura was about to tell her team to leave until Hibari once again swung his tonfa at her but she blocked again.

"Finish fighting me herbivore." Hibari said. Sakura stood there and analyzed him. She smirked as she said

"Fine but not now," HIbari raised an eyebrow then Sakura continued. "Every Friday after school I'll fight you but you better be able to beat me so I suggest you train more. Deal?" Hibari thought for a moment then put his tonfas back into his jacket department then started walking away. Sakura stopped him mid way so when he turned his head to look.

"Please don't tell my secret Kyoya-kun or deals off." HIbari "Hn"-ed then shook her hand off his shoulder while continuing to walk away. Sakura then turned to talk to the others.

"Well now that you know I'm the President, do you think you can keep my secret?" They responded a yes then Sakura asked them all to leave except for Reborn. Sakura waved to them until they were out of sight then turned to Reborn with a serious look on her face.

"Do you know who I really am, Reborn?"


	6. Ch 6 Nami Middle In Trouble

The Haruno Family

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Ch 6 Nami Middle In Trouble

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Please don't tell my secret Kyoya-kun or deals off." HIbari "Hn"-ed then shook her hand off his shoulder while continuing to walk away. Sakura then turned to talk to the others._

"_Well now that you know I'm the President, do you think you can keep my secret?" They responded a yes then Sakura asked them all to leave except for Reborn. Sakura waved to them until they were out of sight then turned to Reborn with a serious look on her face._

"_Do you know who I really am, Reborn?"_

**Reborn's POV**

Sakura looked to me with a serious face when she asked me if I knew who she really was. I was confused by what she meant and said that I didn't. Sakura sighed then explained to me who she really was and her current situation. She left but not before leaving me a beeper. She said that if it beeps that I should bring Tsuna and his family to the location. I was surprised by what she said and was thinking of how I was going to tell Tsuna and the others.

'_How am I going to train Tsuna and the others without letting them know why? And Hibari isn't going to fall for just any excuse I give him. Hmm….I see, so that's why Sakura is fighting him every Friday. It was all preparations for what's to come._' I nodded to myself and headed back to Tsuna's house to put my plan into action.

**Normal POV**

It has been a month since Tsuna and the other's transferred to Konoha Middle and they have became really good friends with Sakura and the other members of the Disciplinary committee. When they really got to know them they weren't that bad.

It was Friday so after school HIbari and Sakura held their usual fight. Hibari took out his tonfas and Sakura took out her new Ichi-hiki ookami. They began their fight with Hibari charging in first. Sakura fought while she analyzed all of Hibari's moves and gave him small hints on how to improve them. But in the end Sakura ended up winning like all the other Fridays since they made the deal. They also ended the same way they did when Sakura was revealed.

**Hibari's POV**

I expected that herbivore to help offer to help me up again but she didn't. Instead she put her weapon in her pocket then sat in front of me and just stared at me. I was getting irritated that she was just sitting there.

"What?" She looked at me with a serious face then said something that made me mad.

"Pathetic." I stood up at that and went into fighting position once more and looked down at her.

"Do you want me to bite you to death?" I said in a threatening tone but she looked impassive as she calmly stood up as well.

"If that is a threat then I doubt that you can fulfill it." I then started to attack her with my tonfas but she swiftly dodged every one of my attacks. Then she start to say the things that where wrong with my fighting. For some reason I listened to all the commands she said to me and they did help me improve. Then I saw her lips start to twitch up into a smile. As I was distracted she grabbed both of my hands that held my tonfas and kept them by my side.I looked up to see her very close to my face, I could almost taste her lips. I tried to resist and take them back as she spoke.

"I'm glad that you're taking my advice Kyoya-Kun." I could feel her hot breath on my mouth as she spoke to me. There was just something about her and the way she talks to me so normally as she says my name. She showed no fear at all while she is with me. At that moment I couldn't keep myself from looking into her emerald green eyes that seemed bottomless. But I was soon brought out of my thoughts when I herd her start talking about Nami Middle.

"Now you're ready to fight the one messing with Nami Middle." I immediately stopped struggling and she let go of my hands.

"What are you taking about herbivore?" I asked while ignoring the sudden lack of warmth in my hands. She walked to a tree and sat at the trunk then patted the space next to her. I walked over to her and sat next to her as I listened to what she had to say.

"Well before this fight my friends **(the committee) **informed me that a large amount of students from your old school have been in the hospital lately. I herd that even your vice president from your committee was hospitalized as well." I was mad that someone is breaking the rules at school by injuring the students there. I stood up and looked down at her.

"Who is it?" I saw her smirk then she stood up and took my hand once more before dragging me to who knows where. As she pulled me out of the school gates we walked holding hands for about 20 minutes before we stopped at Kokuyo Junior High** (I forgot the name)**. From the corner of my eye I saw her take out a device and press a button on it causing a light to blink. Then she put it in her pocket and dragged me around the place and in through a side window. Once she stopped in a dark room and I saw a silhouette of a man on the far end of the room sitting on a couch. She then let go of my hand and went to lean on the wall close by. Then with a gesture of her hand she said "Go wild." I turned to the man who I saw was now standing and had a trident **(I think that's what it's called)** in his hand so I in return took out my tonfas.

"Welcome. Thanks for coming."

"Are you the one behind this prank?"

"More or less." I charged for the man with spiked tonfas in my hands as I said

"I'll bite you to death."


	7. Ch 7 Mukuro Rokudo

The Haruno Family

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Text_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Ch 7 Mukuro Rokudo

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Welcome. Thanks for coming."_

"_Are you the one behind this prank?"_

"_More or less." I charged for the man with spiked tonfas in my hands as I said_

"_I'll bite you to death."_

**Reborn's POV**

I was at the hospital with Tsuna to visit Ryohei but I noticed a lot of Nami Middle students were there as well. I was curious about why they were all here but then I herd a beep. I took the beeper that Sakura gave me out of my pocket.

_Gather Tsuna-kun and the others at this address, the mafia is involved. Say Hibari is in trouble. See you then._

I looked at the address then informed Tsuna of the situation. So after gathering Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Bianchi we headed off to Kokuyo Junior High.

**Normal POV**

Once they arrived at the gates of Kokuyo Junior High Yamamoto fell through the ground which seemed to be what they were looking for. In the whole Yamamoto saw a flash in front of him. So he drew his sword in case it was dangerous. After the flash stopped they saw a teen in the Kokuyo Junior High uniform with spiked yellow hair that had bobby pins in it. He also had a horizontal scar crossing on bridge of his nose. He announces himself as Ken Joshima and started fighting with Yamamoto. He told the others to go on with out him and that he would catch up later. They agreed to leave but not before dangling a rope in the whole so that he could leave later. After that encounter they meet many enemies that they defeated and soon they met Mukuro Rokudo. Tsuna fought with Mukuro Rokudo and spared him so in return Mukuro Rokudo told them that he wasn't the real Mukuro Rokudo that that the real one was inside the building. So they entered the build but were separated by an illusion and forced to fight once again.

**With Sakura and Hibari**

Hibari was on the ground bloodied and beaten as Mukuro Rokudo lifted his head. Sakura was still leaning on the wall, making no attempt to help him. Until finally she realized that the fight was over she walked over to the two and stood at Hibari's feet, examining him while ignoring the other man. But he eyed Sakura as he set Hibari's head back down roughly. Sakura crossed her arms as she said

"Humph still pathetic." She then proceeds to kick him in his side causing him to pass out and slide on the floor a couple feet away. Mukuro liked this girls attitude.

"Hufufu who might you be?" Sakura looked up to face Mukuro.

"Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Mukuro-San."Sakura just stood there and stared at Mukuro as he eyed her curiously.

"Well Sakura Haruno what are you going to do about him?" He asked as he watched her reaction carefully. She kept looking at him with a blank look on her face as she spoke.

"Nothing." She stated. Mukuro looked at her weirdly before she continued with "If he can't survive this then he won't survive what's to come in a couple months." Sakura then turned around and started to walk away. As she left she waved her hand in the air and said

"Do with him as you wish."

**Mukuro's POV**

I watched as this Sakura Haruno person leave and just abandon who I assume is an acquaintance of hers. Something about her was different. Throughout the whole battle I noticed her leaning on the wall, just watching. And whenever the other guy was about to be seriously hurt she never interfered. Now that he is in no condition to move she is just abandoning him saying something about if he can't survive now he won't survive for what's to come. This got me interested so I decide to see if this Sakura Haruno could fight. I threw an illusion of my trident at her back and watched what she does. For some reason I didn't want to hurt her. She turned around calmly then glanced at the object flying toward her. She spoke to me in a very bored tone as she spoke.

"Why are you trying to stop me with these low-class illusions?" After that was said the trident flew right through her. I was very impressed that she could tell that it was an illusion; she even classified it as low-class.

"Kufufu interesting. I want to see what you can do, fight me." She was silent but finally walked toward me then stopped a foot away from me.

"No thanks, but I could make a deal with you."

"Hmm?" I watched as she leaned closer to me and whisper something in my ear. I inwardly shivered from her breath but then I snapped out of it once I herd her proposal. She then leaned back to her original posture.

"So what do you say? If you agree I'll also keep you and your friends from going back to jail."

"How did you know? Are you from the mafia?" I watched her reaction to the question but she remained impassive.

"Who knows? So what's your answer?" I thought about it and agreed.

"Good now I'll move out of the way, the others seem to be coming. Don't forget your promise now Mukuro-San." She walked to Hibari and grabbed him by his collar while she dragged him to the wall. She sat down next to him and waited. I chuckled once again thinking that Sakura was very interesting.

**Normal POV**

Tsuna and the others arrived to see the real Mukuro sitting on the couch in the back of the dimly lit room. Tsuna commenced to fight him in his dying will mode. But Mukuro was greatly over powering him. After a while Leo made Tsuna mittens and a new type of bullet that turned him into his hyper dying will mode. Soon Tsuna won against Mukuro. As he was walking towards him Ken and Chikusa crawled to him as well.

"Don't touch him." Said Ken

"Why he used you? He possessed you?" Asked Tsuna

"Don't speak as if you know him." Said Chikusa. They were about to ask more questions but suddenly collars with chains attached latched onto all three of their necks. They were pulled to the door were three men in cloaks and bandages around their faces held the other end of the chains.

"Hey what are you doing?" Asked Tsuna as he was about to run to them but Reborn stopped him.

"Don't Tsuna. You don't want to mess with them. They're Vindice. They are big trouble." Once the three reached the Vindice's feet they were all struggling to break free. They were about to leave until someone stopped them.

"Wait a minute, Vindice." Everyone turned to Sakura who got up from her seat, walked across the room and stood in front of the Vindice and the three prisoners.

"You can't take them." She spoke with no fear as she looked at them in their covered faces.

"Who are you to stop up? These are criminals so if you try to attack us we will be force to kill you." Threatened one of them, Sakura though looked impassive then took out a document from her back pocket and handed it to them.

"I am aware. I am Sakura Haruno and according to that document you are not allowed to interfere with any of the members that will take part in the up coming battle. I am sure that you have already been aware of that, have you not?" The Vindice crowed around the document, while the others were confused on what Sakura was taking about.

"We have. But what does that have to do with these three?" Sakura looked down at the three then pointed to Mukuro.

"Mukuro Rokudo here will be part of Tsuna's family so taking him away will wreck the balance of the battle." Then she pointed back and forth between Ken and Chikusa. "And if you take away these two it will anger Mukuro and have him become unfocused which could compromise the result of the battle. So according to the signed document you can not in any way interfere or do anything to sway the results of the battle. Therefore you are not allowed to take these three anywhere." The Vindice thought about her words before taking the chains off of the three.

"Fine but if they break any rules, they go back to prison and you will be punished as well."

"Understood." Once they left Sakura let out a big sigh of relief, she had to admit but they were pretty intimidating. She looked up to look at Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa. Ken and Chikusa looked confused but still had their guard up and stood on front of Mukuro protectively while Mukuro was smiling at Sakura.

"Kufufu it seems that you kept your part of the deal Sakura." Said Mukuro.

"Eh you know her Mukuro-San." Asked Ken

"Yes, that is Sakura Haruno. Don't worry you can trust her." They looked at Sakura who was now smiling at them then they stepped back, thinking that they could trust her if Mukuro can.

"Nice to meet you. Now Mukuro-San, I have fulfilled my part of the deal so please don't forget your part."Then she turned to walk away after saying goodbye. Once Sakura was at the door Tsuna called out to her.

"Wait, what is this deal you're talking about, and what battle is coming up? I don't understand." Sakura turned to look at Tsuna straight in the eyes.

"You don't need to understand Tsuna-Kun. Just be ready to fight with everything you've got," Then she turned away from him and walked out the door as she continued

"No matter what surprises may come."


	8. Ch 8 Feelings

The Haruno Family

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Ch 8 Feelings

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Nice to meet you. Now Mukuro-San, I have fulfilled my part of the deal so please don't forget your part."Then she turned to walk away after saying goodbye. Once Sakura was at the door Tsuna called out to her._

"_Wait, what is this deal you're talking about, and what battle is coming up? I don't understand." Sakura turned to look at Tsuna straight in the eyes._

"_You don't need to understand Tsuna-Kun. Just be ready to fight with everything you've got," Then she turned away from him and walked out the door as she continued_

"_No matter what surprises may come."_

**Normal POV**

It was now Saturday and mostly everyone is in the hospital for one reason or another. Sakura was at the hospital as well. She was there to visit all the people there like Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and lastly Hibari. Sakura walked down the hall and turned in front of HIbari's room. She politely knocked on the door before entering. She looked around the large sized room. It has 3 windows with one open and two beds at either sides of the room. One was occupied by a sleeping HIbari while the other was empty. She quietly walked over to Hibari's bed and put a bundle of cherry blossoms in the vase on his bedside table. Then Sakura sat on the seat by the bed and waited for him to walk up. But after a while Sakura got bored of waiting so she flicked Hibari in the forehead causing his eyes to snap open and him to quickly sit up.

"You're finally awake Kyoya-Kun." Hibari turned to see Sakura sitting in the chair next to his bed. He lay back down and turned his head to Sakura.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" Sakura shrugged.

"I felt kind of bad that I kicked you before and called you pathetic, even though it's a little true." Sakura mumbled the last part but being Hibari he herd what she said. He became mad and started to sit up again.

"What was that?" Sakura sighed '_geez….he can't take a joke_'

"I was kidding. Calm down or you might get worse." As Sakura said that she brought her hand on Hibari's chest and gently pushed him back down. She retracted her hand back as she spoke.

"So do you think you are in any condition to fight on Friday?"

"I'm fine."

"Really now?" Sakura, without warning, poked Hibari's side causing him to groan. But because it's him he tried to hide it the best he could. "That proves it, were not fighting this Friday." Seeing as HIbari was about to protest Sakura put her finger to his lips and said

"And no protesting Kyoya-kun. Now get some rest." After her finger left his lips a wind blew in from the window and blew some of the petals from the blossoms she brought to fall in Hibari's hair. Sakura giggle at the sight while HIbari raised an eyebrow, confused. Sakura stood up from the seat and leaned over HIbari. Then she reached over and combed through HIbari's hair and extracted the petals. After she leaned back and tilted her hand letting the petals fall into his lap to show him what she was doing. Then walked over to the door said "See ya." and left.

**Hibari's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully in my hospital bed but was rudely awakened by sudden pain on my forehead. I quickly woke up and scanned the room for any danger. But all I saw was that herbivore president Sakura Haruno. I leaned back in my bed and asked her why she was here. After I herd her answer I sat back up about to bite her to death but then she said she was kidding. As she said that she reached her hand over on to my chest to gently push me back down. I stiffened at her touch but then relax. She then questioned if I could fight and I said I'm fine because I'm not going to miss a day where I could bite her to death. But then she touched my side and I winced silently, not wanting to show any weakness. After that she called off the next fight. I was going to say something but then she silenced me with a finger to my lips. I was shocked that I couldn't respond. Then before she left she did something I would have never expected. She reached over and started going though my hair. It felt weird that she was just caressing through my hair for no reason. But for a reason unknown to myself I didn't bother to stop her. Then as her hand left my head I saw cherry blossom petals in it. I understood why she did that now. After that she left and I lay there in bed with my arm over my eyes, breathing in the sent of cherry blossom that circulated the room by the wind.

**Normal POV**

A week has past and it is Friday once again. HIbari didn't listen to Sakura and was waiting at the usual spot. He waited for a while until he got impatient and marched into the school to hunt sown Sakura. HE couldn't find her but he ran into the rest of the Disciplinary Committee. Hibari asked where their president was and they said that she was having a meeting with someone in their Committee room. HIbari walked to the room and was about to barge in until he herd Sakura.

"Well thanks for coming Mukuro_-_San."

"Not a problem Sakura. Well I guess I'll be taking my leave now."

"Okay. Bye, I'll visit you, Ken, and Chikusa soon."

"They'd like that. Farewell." HIbari was standing at the door listening. When the door opened Mukuro saw HIbari on the other side and smiled at him before leaving. HIbari entered the room unannounced and spotted Sakura sitting on a couch in the room. Sakura noticed HIbari's presence and stood up to walk closer to him.

"What are you doing here Kyoya-Kun? I told you last week that we wouldn't fight today." Sakura was looking strait into HIbari's eyes but he wasn't responding.

"Kyoya-Kun?" Sakura was getting worried so she started leaning closer to him but suddenly she found herself pinned to the wall by the door. HIbari was looking down at her as he pinned her wrists to the wall.

"What do you think your doing?" Yelled an angry Sakura. HIbari just kept staring at Sakura while remaining quiet. This made Sakura even madder as she spoke.

"Kyoya-!" But she was silenced by a pair of lips on top of hers. Her eyes widened and she was in a shocked state as HIbari pulled back. He looked strait at her and said

"We made a deal therefore every Friday your MINE. So don't be with other guys on that day," Then he leaned down so his mouth was by her ear. "Or I'll bite you to death." Sakura shivered as his hot breath ticked her ear. Then HIbari let go of her and left the room. Once he left Sakura fell to the floor with her knees up to her chest and her head down. Unknown to her Hibari was sitting at the other side of the wall as well. He had one of his legs bent upwards with his elbow resting on it and his head in his hand. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

'_What are you doing to me?_'


	9. Ch 9 Lessons

The Haruno Family

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Ch 9 Lessons

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Kyoya-!" But she was silenced by a pair of lips on top of hers. Her eyes widened and she was in a shocked state as HIbari pulled back. He looked strait at her and said_

"_We made a deal therefore every Friday your MINE. So don't be with other guys on that day," Then he leaned down so his mouth was by her ear. "Or I'll bite you to death." Sakura shivered as his hot breath ticked her ear. Then HIbari let go of her and left the room. Once he left Sakura fell on the floor with her knees up to her chest and her head down. Unknown to her Hibari was sitting at the other side of the wall as well. He had one of his legs bent upwards with his elbow resting on it and his head in his hand. Both of them were thinking the same thing._

'_What are you doing to me?'_

**Sakura POV**

As the week went on HIbari and I barely saw each other. If we do meet however I would say hi but never look him in the eyes. I made my way to the committee room and was greeted by my friends. I greeted the back then sat at my desk. I turned to the window, lost in thought, thinking about the kiss. I was embarrassed to tell the truth. And I was mad at myself that I was trapped into getting my first kiss. As I continued to think about it I blushed slightly thinking that I kind of liked it. Sure, boys have liked me before but I have never really liked any of them back. I was brought out of my thoughts when I herd my friends calling me. I turned around and saw them surrounding my desk.

"You okay Boss? You're spacing out." Said Naruto with worry in his voice.

"Ya I'm fine, just thinking." I saw Tenten get a smirk on her face which made me worry.

"Could it be that you're thinking about a certain boy?" Every one turned to me. I looked away from them as I spoke. "Of course not." Then Tenten dragged me off of my chair and on the couch.

"Okay spill who is he. Is he cute, smart, strong, do we know him?" I stopped her before she could ramble too much then motioned for the others to sit down. After that I woke up Shikamaru and told him.

"Well it's Hibari Kyoya, from Tsuna's family." I watched the others carefully. Neji was the first to speak.

"Boss you do know that this is a problem right."

"Yes, I'm aware Neji."

"You can't let you feelings interfere with the training you're giving him." Said Sasuke.

"And just because you like him doesn't mean we can go easy on him or his family." Stated Shikamaru lazily.

"Yes we all promised to fight at our best when we fight with Tsuna's family. You all know why, right?" Everyone looked at me again and gave a slight nod. Then we all spoke at the same time "for our freedom."

**Normal POV**

It was Friday and Sakura was waiting for HIbari at the usual fighting spot. When Hibari came Sakura was waiting for 10 minutes already. Sakura walked toward Hibari then stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"You're late Kyoya-kun." Hibari stayed quiet and took out his tonfas.

"I'll have to punish you." Then Sakura took out her weapon but it wasn't her Ichi-hiki ookami. In stead she was holding two identical fans made from a black metal. Each section of the fan had an engraving of a wolf on it and on the tips is sharp and silver. Hibari looked at them curiously but still kept his guard up.

"This is my level 2 weapon Sairento ōkami **(silent wolves)**. Try not to get hurt too much." Then they charged at each other. Sakura was cutting Hibari a lot. His clothes were cut and he was bleeding everyone. He decided to make distance between the two so that he can think of a plan but he looked up to Sakura when she started talking to him.

"You know Kyoya-kun, just because something looks like a close range weapon it doesn't mean it can't hurt you if you're far away." Once that was said HIbari was bleeding from new, deeper cuts. He looked surprised then turned to Sakura.

"What did you do?"

"Look behind you." HIbari turned around and saw what he thought were black knives with silver tips. "…Knives?" "Wrong." Sakura said then she walked up to Hibari and picked up the 'knives' and held them in her hands, displaying it to HIbari. Then she threw them in the air and caught them in one hand.

"Do they look familiar?" Hibari looked at them again and saw that it was her fan that she originally had. "Those knives that you saw were actually the sections of my fan." Then she put her weapon away. "That is your lesson for today, don't be fooled by looks. That's it for today." Sakura started walking away but Hibari ran up to her swinging his tonfa again. Sakura grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Next lesson, don't be hasty and know when to stop a fight." Hibari struggled out of Sakura's grip then left. Sakura could tell that he was irritated. Once he was gone Sakura sighed.

"He still has a lot to learn and not to much time to learn it."


	10. Ch 10 Boxes

The Haruno Family

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Note_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Ch 10 Boxes

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Look behind you." HIbari turned around and saw what he thought were black knives with silver tips. "…Knives?" "Wrong." Sakura said then she walked up to Hibari and picked up the 'knives' and held them in her hands, displaying it to HIbari. Then she threw them in the air and caught them in one hand._

"_Do they look familiar?" Hibari looked at them again and saw that it was her fan that she originally had. "Those knives that you saw were actually the sections of my fan." Then she put her weapon away. "That is your lesson for today, don't be fooled by looks. That's it for today." Sakura started walking away but Hibari ran up to her swinging his tonfa again. Sakura grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back._

"_Next lesson, don't be hasty and know when to stop a fight." Hibari struggled out of Sakura's grip then left. Sakura could tell that he was irritated. Once he was gone Sakura sighed._

"_He still has a lot to learn and not to much time to learn it."_

**Sakura's POV**

It was Wednesday before I knew it. The month was almost ending with only about a week left. I was walking into the committee room and was surprised to see that it was empty. All except for a certain sun Arcobaleno sitting on the couch while drinking coffee.

"Good morning Reborn." I walked over to the opposite couch and poured myself a cup of tea before sitting down to face Reborn.

"Good morning Sakura." After a moment or two of silence I put my tea down onto the table and look toward Reborn with a serious face.

"So, Reborn, how are Tsuna-Kun and the others doing?" This time Reborn put down his coffee and had a frown on his face as he spoke.

"They are all progressing but it is taking too long. By the rate they're going they won't make it by the end of the month."

"I see." I thought about what to do next. Everything won't go according to my plans if Tsuna-kun and the others aren't as strong as they need to be. I sighed. '_I guess I have no choice now_'

"Reborn I think it's time to tell them about the hidden powers behind their Vongola rings." Reborn eyes widened slightly.

"But it will be of no use without having-" "These?" I placed my hand on the coffee table and a faint light engulfed it. Then a platform rose from the center along with seven small boxes of orange, red, yellow, purple, blue, green, and indigo. **(In this they have box weapons. It'll make the fight later on more exciting.)**

"How did you…." Reborn's question trailed off and I looked at him to see his shocked face as he stared at the boxes. I coughed slightly to gain his attention, which it did.

"I called the 9th a week ago and asked him if he could send these over for the fight. I was afraid that if Tsuna-kun and the others did indeed progress too slowly they would need something to give them leverage." At this point Reborn was out of his shocked state I took a look at the clock that hung on top on the wall and saw that it was almost time for class. I took the purple box from the platform then stood up.

"I'll take this and teach Kyoya-kun how to use it today. I would really appreciate it if you would watch today. I have a feeling that we need to tell him the truth about why I'm training him. And I would also like you to bring in **that **person to watch also. It will be an interesting fight." Once I saw Reborn nod I started walking out of the room but before I left out the door I called to him.

"And Reborn, make sure to teach Tsuna-kun and the others how to use their Dying Will Flame and their new Vongola box weapons as well." Then the bell rang and I walked out of the committee room and off to my first period class.

**Normal POV**

Hibari was laid down on the roof of the school because he decided to skip class once again. He was watching the clouds roll by and his pet Hibird somehow found his way to him. He was resting comfortable beside Hibari's head. After a while Hibird flew off and hovered in the air and watching the door of the roof. Hibari immediately stood up and stared at the door too. He has come to learn that Hibird has very good senses. Not too soon after he stood up the door to the roof opened and revealed Naruto. He started walking to HIbari while he took out his tonfas. Naruto stopped and put his hands in front of him while waving them franticly.

"H-H-Hibari-san I-I-I didn't come here to f-fight you. I…uh….just came to give you this." He then held out a piece of paper. "It's from the boss." HIbari put away his tonfas and took the paper from Naruto who then ran though the door. After it closed Hibird sat on Hibari's shoulder while he read the paper.

_Kyoya-Kun,_

_Today after school I want you to come to our usual fighting spot._

_I know that it is a day early but there is something very important_

_that I have to discuss with you. There will also be someone there that_

_will help me train you. It's your choice whether or not to come but I_

_will understand if you are too __**afraid**__ to come._

_I'll be waiting for you._

_-Sakura_

Hibari crumpled the paper in his hand in anger. Then he lay back down on the roof to watch the clouds again.

**After School**

HIbari stomped angrily to the usual fighting spot, still thinking of the note. '_How dare that Herbivore think that I am too scared to fight her? She has some nerve. I'll bite her to death once and for all._' Once reaching the place he saw Sakura waiting for him. As he approached her he herd her yell "Catch!" then he sensed something headed toward him so he subconsciously reached his hand out to catch it. He opened his hand to see a small purple box with the word _Vongola_ on it. He stood in front of Sakura who was leaning against a tree.

"What is this Herbivore?" Hibari said eyeing the box in his hand.

"This, Kyoya-kun, is your new weapon."

**Hibari's POV**

I looked up at Sakura then back to the box in my hand while raising my eyebrow. Once she saw my confused look she explained.

"That box you're holding is a box weapon. Within that box is an unbelievable power that will make you even stronger. But first you have to know how to use it." I looked at Sakura with interest, wondering how to use the box.

"To use your box you have to be able to produce a Dying Will Flame from…" She paused to take a hold of my right hand. She held it and displayed it in front of my face then pointed to the ring on my middle finger. "…this." I was taken back by her action but kept it hidden although I did feel something weird happening in my chest. It was beating slightly faster even though I wasn't doing any excursive. But it suddenly went back to its regular beating once she let go of my hand.

"And to teach you how to use it I asked Reborn to bring a friend of mine." Once that was said I saw two figures emerging from the shadows. The first one I recognized as the baby, Reborn, but the other one I didn't recognize. I watched as Sakura gave the unknown man a hug which made my chest hurt for a slit second. I didn't understand what was happening so I ignored it. Then I glared at him even harder than I usually do. After that I looked toward Sakura and the unknown man as she introduced him.

"This is my friend that will show you how to use your Vongola box and ring. Kyoya-Kun I'd like you to meet-"

**PrinceTheRipperBel1Fan:Who do you think it is? Vote now! If you want a love triangle with him vote that too. Thank You!**


	11. Ch 11 Cloud Flames

The Haruno Family

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Ch 11 Cloud Flames

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_To use your box you have to be able to produce a Dying Will Flame from…" She paused to take a hold of my right hand. She held it and displayed it in front of my face then pointed to the ring on my middle finger. "…this." I was taken back by her action but kept it hidden although I did feel something weird happening in my chest. It was beating slightly faster even though I wasn't doing any excursive. But it suddenly went back to its regular beating once she let go of my hand. _

"_And to teach you how to use it I asked Reborn to bring a friend of mine." Once that was said I saw two figures emerging from the shadows. The first one I recognized as the baby, Reborn, but the other one I didn't recognize. I watched as Sakura gave the unknown man a hug which made my chest hurt for a slit second. I didn't understand what was happening so I ignored it. Then I glared at him even harder than I usually do. After that I looked toward Sakura and the unknown man as she introduced him._

"_This is my friend that will show you how to use your Vongola box and ring. Kyoya-Kun I'd like you to meet-"_

**Normal POV**

"This is my friend that will show you how to use your Vongola box and ring. Kyoya-Kun I'd like you to meet Dino Cavallone." In front of Hibari was a man in his early 20s with blond hair. He wore a black t-shirt with a light brown jacket with fur around the collar over it. The man named Dino smiled at HIbari as he walked over to him and extended his hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Kyoya-kun." HIbari just stared at his hand before scoffing and turning away from him and to Sakura. Dino's sweat dropped. Sakura walked up to Dino and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Dino-kun, Kyoya-kun is a little…um…anti-social." Dino nodded at her answer and smiled once again as of nothing happened. And HIbari was outraged with her insult to him and precede too swing his tonfa at her. But Sakura being Sakura she knew it was coming and quickly grabbed Dino's arm and pulled him in front of Hibari's attack. After Dino hit the ground he glared up at Sakura but she just looked at him very innocently.

"He may be anti-social but you have to agree that he's pretty strong, right Dino-kun." Hibari smirked at her comment while Dino dusted himself off as he got up.

"No kidding, that really hurt! Don't do that again Sakura-Chan!"

"Ok, now it's time to get down to business. Come on let's sit over there by Reborn." They all walked over to Reborn who was sitting down by a tree.

"I need you to listen very carefully to Reborn. He is going to start by telling you the role you play in Tsuna's family."

"As a member of Tsuna's family, you are one of the guardians in the 10th generation of the Vongola family, one of the strongest mafia families in the world. The ring you wear proves that fact. And they also symbolize your role in the family. Each ring represents an attribute of the sky, that attribute depends on the person and their personality. There is storm, rain, cloud, sun, lightning, and mist. They are the attributes of the guardians that stain the sky or in this case Tsuna. Out of all these you were chosen as the Cloud Guardian. Your role as the Cloud Guardian is _'To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind'. _Since your personality is being a loner and never likes being restricted we thought that you would fit that role perfectly. Are you following so far?" Reborn looked over to Hibari who was sitting across form him. He looked only half interested in the conversation but nodded none the less. Then Sakura decided to cut into the conversation.

"Thank you Reborn. Now I think it would be best if Dino-kun tell Kyoya-kun how to use his new weapon."

"No problem. Now stand up Kyoya-kun, we're going to practice." Both stood up. "Now to get a Dying Will Flame to emerge from your ring you have to have resolve. Dying Will Flames are essentially a dense form of Aura, although converse to aura properties, these are actual flames that are capable of melting objects, being used as a destructive force and can even use up the oxygen in the air. As well as this, it is supremely concentrated which can enhance the destructive capabilities. So basically the stronger a persons resolve is, the purer the flame and greater the demonstration of the flames personality." Then Dino used his ring to produce a Dying will Flame of Sky. "That's how it's done. Now you try." Hibari tried and it only came out as a tiny flame, unlike Dino's. Sakura tried to suppress a giggle when she saw that but sadly Hibari herd it. Then Hibari's flame sparked and it seems Sakura was the only one that saw it. _'Huh…what was that? ...Oh I see, Hibari can't produce a flame because of resolve. He needs a different reason.' _Then Sakura stood up and walked over to Hibari and Dino.

"Geez Kyoya-kun, if you can't even produce a flame how do you expect to beat me?" The flame sparked again. '_Good, just as I thought._' "So how does it feel being beaten by a girl, that's smaller and shorter than you, on multiply occasions? I don't know about you but I would be quite **mad**about it, wouldn't you?" Then HIbari's flame grew into a huge flame.

Sakura smirked. "Now remember that feeling of being mad like you are now. That's the feeling you need to produce a very strong flame." "So now that you know how to use the flame you have until our next fight tomorrow to find out how to further your strength with your new knowledge. Let's go Reborn, Dino-kun. Let's leave Kyoya-kun to practice." Then they started walking away but Sakura stopped to look back at Hibari. Their eyes locked with each other's.

"Keep in mind that as the Cloud Guardian your flame has a special ability only accessible with your kind of flame. Your ability is multiplication. Cloud flames or weapons have the ability to absorb flames in order to grow in size and multiply. Cloud flames can also be used as a shield from attacks. You may also want to try intertwining your flame with your tonfas; it could make a strong weapon depending on how you use it. Anyway, good luck and try not to sleep too late. You'll need all the strength you have. I won't hold back anymore. I will show you my ultimate weapon, Kinzoku ōkami **(metallic wolf).**" Then Sakura disappeared where Reborn and Dino previously left from. Hibari made a flame from his ring and took the box into the other hand. He stared at them for a minute before compressing them together. Then a white light engulfed the area and Hibari stood in the middle of the light with a smirk on his face.

"Be prepared herbivore, I'll definitely bite you to death tomorrow."


	12. Announcement!

Hey everyoneeeeeeeeeeee! \^O^/

Remember me? Hahaha doubt it you do, it's been so long since I last updated anything.

I am sooo sorry! I read all your comments telling me to update but...laziness is too strong for me x3 hahaha

Anyway~ I'm just here to let you all know that from now on I will be active in writing my stories again! Yaaaay~! :D

I'm already in the process of typing up new chapters for each of my stories...Some being made faster than others ^^;; haha

But I gotta tell you all something...

I totally forgot where I was going for my stories! I forgot my plot line and all the surprises I had in store for the story! TT~TT At the time when I was active I had the whole story planned in my head but now that it's been so long...Poof! I don't remember! So it may take a while for me to make the new chapters (not like you'd notice since I made you wait so long already...Sorry again! ;_;)

Also, I was reading the chapters I published before to get an idea of what I wanted to happen and let me tell you...I really sucked at writing! Seriously reading it now makes me cringe. I made so many mistakes and my stories weren't that well written.

I'm really, really thankful to all of you who favorited and commented on my stories saying you loved them when in actuality they weren't that good. You're all super nice! ^^

Anyway, because of this I want to make a better written story for all of you to read, so I will be rewriting all my stories! Yaaaay~! They won't be much different from the way they are now. They storyline won't suddenly change or anything like that. I'm just going to make them more well written and show more insight in the characters thoughts and growing feelings to make it an overall better reading. Hahaha

So wait for that and tell me if you like this idea! :D If you agree then it will take a little bit more time for me to update new chapters (even if finished) because I would update/replace the whole story all at once.

Upcoming updates to be excited for:

1) The Haruno Family

2) Sakura and Enma

3) Cafe of Detective or The Tennis Blossom*

4) Cafe of Detective or The Tennis Blossom*

*These two are the two I forgot the storyline to so it will depend on whichever I remember the story to first or whichever I think of a new direction to go in :(

….Actually I forgot the storyline to The Haruno Family too but luckily I had a rough draft written for the next chapter of that so I can update that after some revisions! :D

Thanks for reading this~! ^^ Please wait for the updates!

I love you~ x3 hahaha

~DeathNoteSweetness


	13. Ch 12 All Out and Akatsuki

The Haruno Family

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this anime**

Ch 12 All Out and Akatsuki

_**Previous Chapter**_

_"Keep in mind that as the Cloud Guardian your flame has a special ability only accessible with your kind of flame. Your ability is multiplication. Cloud flames or weapons have the ability to absorb flames in order to grow in size and multiply. Cloud flames can also be used as a shield from attacks. You may also want to try intertwining your flame with your tonfas; it could make a strong weapon depending on how you use it. Anyway, good luck and try not to sleep too late. You'll need all the strength you have. I won't hold back anymore. I will show you my ultimate weapon, Kinzoku __ōkami __**(metallic wolf).**__" Then Sakura disappeared where Reborn and Dino previously left from. Hibari made a flame from his ring and took the box into the other hand. He stared at them for a minute before compressing them together. Then a white light engulfed the area and Hibari stood in the middle of the light with a smirk on his face._

_"Be prepared herbivore, I'll definitely bite you to death tomorrow."_

**Hibari's POV**

_'Today's the day that I get to fight that herbivore's best weapon hmm? I was practicing for hours yesterday, trying to figure out my box weapon. It turns out that it wasn't even a weapon. It turned out to be a purple hedgehog. Seriously...That girl gave me a little rodent as a weapon. Is she mocking me? If she is then I'll surely bite her to death, but I guess it's not that bad. He was cu- tolerable, to say the least. At first I thought that it was a completely useless gift that wouldn't in any way be an "unbelievable power that will make you even stronger" as she put it, but I was wrong. He was much stronger than I expected. I can't help but wonder why this herbivore is helping me and giving me a weapon like this. I feel like she's training me but why? That's what I can't figure out. I've been curious about it since yesterday. I would have demanded an answer today but for some reason I didn't see her or the rest of the committee all day. Wonder what she's up to...'_ I sigh then shake my head of these useless thoughts before looking back up at the clouds from where I lay on the roof of the school.

"Where she is?" I softly mumble to myself through a sigh.

"Where is who?" I swiftly jump up from my lying position, on high alert, taking out my tonfas in the process. Once I turned toward the noise I give a nonchalant grunt and put my tonfas back in their place.

"What do you want, herbivore?" I stare at the person that had just being occuping part of my mind not too long ago with a bored look as she sat on the roof of the door.

"Nothing," After she said that she pushed herself off and landed gracefully on the floor. "I was just checking up on you." Then she walked toward me and sat down. I made a 'hmm' sound and followed her suit, taking a seat next to her. We sat in a comfortable silence while watching the clouds slowly make their way across the light blue sky. _'Strange. I usually never allow others to be this close to me for as long as she is. Just the thought of being in close proximity to others irritates me to no end...so __**why do I not mind her?**__ Hmm forget it. It's probably __not important. I tolerate it simply so I can bite her to death later. Yeah...that's all it is. __**She means absolutely nothing to me...**__'_

Ignoring the strange constricting sensation that passed through my chest, I casually adjust the buttons on my sleeve cuffs to halt my train of thought.

"Actually my real reason for being here is...I want to make another deal with you." I nod signalling her to continue.

"Well, if I win the fight today, I want you to do something for me and if you win…umm…you can decide what you want." I thought about it for a second before answering.

"Fine, if I win you must tell me the reason behind all this, so called training." I saw from the coner of my eye how her expression stiffen and held mix of anger and sadness. This made me curious but I kept my calm facade.

"Sure, if that's what you want." I could see that fake smile spread upon her face and hear the unassurence in her voice.

"Enough. What aren't you telling me, herbivore?" My eyes narrowed on her calm face but I could see the fear in her all telling eyes. "Tell me now."

There was silence. Everything was still until she suddenly got up and walked toward the door. Her only escape._ 'I'm not letting you go that easily.'_ I quickly march up to her and slam her against the door before she could open it. I plant my hands on both sides of her face , preventing any means of escape._ 'I can see it. The fear in her eyes at this momment...She has __**never**__ once been __**afraid of me**__. She was __**never**__ like the __**others**__. Whatever happened, she would stay by me with that annoying smile of hers. Now __**she's fearing me**__...trying to __**escape from me! Why?!'**_I angrily slam my hands onto the door from their place by her head while summgered in my thoughts. I herd the soft whimper that escaped her lips and focused my attention on her face. **Fear**. Pure fear. _'hmph Just like any other person who's ever looked at me, it was this look of fear. I have become so accustom to this look, I have even grown to enjoy it. It made me feel powerful, seeing them quiver and shake as she is now but...it's __**strange**__. The sight that made me feel so __**invincible**__. Why is it making me feel so...so...__**helpless**__?' _After one last look at her face I remove myself from her space and turn to look away from her. _'For some reason...__**I don't want to witness her leaving**__.'_

"Do you trust me Kyoya-Kun?" I remain silent, wondering why she's still bothing to stay.

"Do you trust me?" This time I could hear the pleading in her voice begging me to answer.

I pause before nodding, still not facing her. "To some extent, yes."

"Then please trust me enough to believe that you'll get all your answers next Friday."

"Fine." I sighed, shaking my head slightly, as all these thoughts make my head hurt. I slowly walked back to my original spot in the middle of the roof when I was stopped. I was frozen in shock as I looked down at the feminine arms wrapping around my waist. She...hugged me. I stiffened in her grip, unsure of how to react to her back hug, but luckly as quickly as it happened, it was over. She relased me and I herd the door to the roof open then close signalling her departure. '_That stupid herbivore, who does she think she is, hugging me out of nowhere._' I looked back up at the sky. '_I wonder why I didn't push her away. I usually hate physical contact, when I'm not fighting, but this was __**different**__. It felt kind of warm and I didn't hate it. Wait, what am I thinking? Just because I feel warm around her and I didn't like it when she was scared just now and that sometimes my heart beats fast when I'm by her doesn't mean anything_' My head was spinning. _'Too much thinking for one day' _I decided to sleep for the time being until it was time for the fight. _'Fighting will definitely help me clear my head of these __**unneccesary thoughts**_'

**Time Skip-To the Fight**

I tread on a path through the tall trees of Namimori's more rural area. The partial shade from the canopy and light breeze that touched my skin gave a calming feeling as I walk with my hands stuffed in my pockets, however I couldn't shake this feeling of uneasiness. Unsure if it's the thought of fighting that herbivore at full strength or something I'm not even aware of, I just can't help but feel anxious. Also the fact that the conversation that I shared with Sakura not too long ago is still lingering in the back of my mind isn't helping either. I clench my fists and walk at a faster pace to be able to fight sooner and hopefully rid myself of this feeling.

After a while of walking I spot a bright light contrasting greatly with the dark undertones created by the giants around me. I squint as the bright light engulfs me and I find myself in a large clearing. Quickly glancing around the place that will soon become witness to a surely great battle, I hum thinking how strange it is to have such a large area of completely leveled grass lands in such a densely packed forest but quickly shake off the thought as unimportant. My eyes lock onto Sakura's figure standing in the middle of the clearing and I quickly make my way over to her, itching to get started already. Almost a few feet away from her, I quickly jump back on instant as somthing is swung at my body. Quickly composing myself I stare at Sakura and smirk, knowing that she is completely serious with me. No more talking about lessons. No more warnings. No more advice. Just like in a real fight, she'll came at me at anytime regardless if I'm ready or not. I break out into a grin as I grip my tonfas. _'This is what I've been waiting for. __**I'll bite you to death once and for all.**__'_

We both stand a few meters from each other, the wind creating the perfect scenery for this moment. In this silence I take notice of her bare hands and narrow my eyes.

"Herbivore. Where is your weapon? Take it out so I can fight you." I saw an amused smile spread across her face, even from such a distance.

"Aww so you're not attacking me now because I'm weaponless? How sweet of you~" I frown at her tone of voice. _'Is she mocking me?'_

"Quit your blabbering andtake them out." I watch as she shakes her head and mumbles something under her breath. I take a step forward out of irritation, ready to dig my tonfas into her body for making me wait so long and having the tenacity to mock me. However I look to her with curiousity as I see the gleams of light reflecting of the objects she has taken in her grip. Eyes widdening, I can't help but stare at her weapons displeased. _'So this is the Kinzoku ōkami. Unbelievable...How dare that herbivore stand before me using __**my**__ weapon of choice. Tch.' _I grit my teeth and get in a fighting stance as I see her do the same._ 'I'll teach her to try and use tonfas against me.'_

**Normal POV**

This was no tranning session with ristrictions. They fought like they were out for each other's blood which might not be too far off in Hibari's case. Quick as lightning, the two charge at each other at full power. The sounds of clashing metal rings through the other wise quiet forest as one blocks the other's attacks. Sakura being Sakura, she fights with a smile on her face the entire time making it seem like this is still a trainning session, child's play. Of course, this make Hibari even more enfuriated. He did his best to land hits on Sakura, swinging his tonfas at a rapid pace in all directions of her body however Sakura gracefully blocked or evaded each while giving a hit to Hibari. After a good 10 minutes, they broke from the close contact and surveyed the damage done to the other. Hibari frowned, displeased at the small amount of damage he had delivered while he was in a pretty roughed up state.

"Kyoya-kun. Your box weapon...use it." Hibari stares at her and nods.

"Oh. I forgot it." Sakura stares at him in disbelief as he pulls the matterial of his pocket out to show it's empty. "Besides, I don't need such a trick to beat a weak herbivore like you." He smirks triumphantly as Sakura facepalmed.

"That's not the point! You were suppose to bring it so that you could practice using it in a fight! But you...you...ah" She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. "I swear if you don't win then I'll seriously pummel your ass into the ground. What was the point of me giving you the box if you weren't even gonna use it?" She sighs then squats down on the ground. "Ahh~ I don't wanna fight now. I was excited to fight against you with your box weapon but now it's no fun. You're too weak to even stand a chance" She pouts and draws circles on the ground as Hibari seeths with anger. She was treating him as a weakling who needed extra help to win a simple fight and Hibari couldn't take it. He marched right up to Sakura's slouched figure and pulled her up by her shirt and slammed her against a nearby tree, his tonfa pressed against her neck and his face dangerously close to hers to intimidate her.

"Listen here herbivore. I don't care who you are or why you gave me the box or even why you're trainning me. I put up with all that but repeatedly calling me _weak _and insisting I need some kind of help to be able to defeat someone like you...I'll seriously bite you to death." He applies more pressure onto her neck to empasize his point before stepping back to hear her response.

"Look. It's not that I don't think you're strong enough it's just th-" Sakura stops abbruptly and quickly looks around the surrounding forest muttering a curse before grabbing Hibari's arm and pulling him a few feet into the forest behind them.

"Oi. What do you think you're doing herbivore?" He tries to free himself but she tightens her grip and he just decided to follow her. They come to a stop in front of a tall tree where she turns to Hibari and tells him to go hide up on a branch. Sakura groans in frustation as he doesn't move from his spot.

"Kyoya-kun! I need you to trust me right now! Can you please go in the tree?" The franticness in her voice is evident and it makes Hibari curious.

"Why? What's happening that I must go in a tree?" Sakura glances behind Kyoya to the empty clearing not too far off then stares at him with a serious face.

"Hibari. I'll say it again. Go hid in this tree until I return. Now." Internally, Hibari is surprised by her authoritive tone of voice and the fact that she had called him 'Hibari' instead of 'Kyoya-kun' like she usually did. She would never call him by 'Hibari' even if she was pissed at him. After a few seconds of being still he grunts and gracefully goes to sit on a branch in the tree. Sakura soon follows after and glances at the clearing again before turning to Hibari with the same serious face.

"Listen, this is important. No matter what happens, you **do not** come out of this spot. Do you understand?" He stares at her confused at the situation but keeps his stotic face.

"Why? What's goinging to happen that'll make me come out? What is going on Herbivore?"

"Look! There's no time to exp-" Sakura stiffens and looks back at the clearing once more before quickly giving Hibari a stern look. "Stay quiet and do as you're told Hibari. Just listen to me for once." With that said she jumps onto the ground and quickly makes her way to the clearing they were just previously fighting in.

**Hibari's POV**

_'Tch. That herbivore. Who is she to give me orders like? I should march right over there and bite her to death' _I stay in my place though, curious of what will happen. From my posistion I can clearly see Sakura standing in the middle of the clearing. _'What is she waiting for? What made her act serious instead of her normal annoying self?' _I frown as the uneasy feeling from before creeps back. _'Could this be the reason why I was feeling like that? Whatever is about to happen...' _I staighten up as I see a group of people enter the clearing and approach Sakura. They were all very strange looking but wore the same black robes with red clouds on them. I couldn't hear what they were talking about from here but I could tell that Sakura was mad by the way she clenched her hands by her side, but she otherwised remained calm. I assumed they were mocking her or something along those lines as the group held smiles/smirks. They continued to converse until Sakura nailed an orange haired male in the face, sending him back a few feet. The others in the group gave her a dirty look as they went to help out the man. I smirk a bit seeing how she can handle herself in a situation and won't let them walk over her so easily, however my smirk quickly disappears as I grit my teeth at the sight before me.

Two of the men in the group held both of Sakura's arms while the rest proceeded to punch, kick and beat her. I clench my hands and glare holes into the unknown people. I also look toward Sakura as she just takes the hits. I can see the way her jaw clenched even as her head is down. _'Why? Why aren't you doing anything?! Are they really that strong that you can just let them beat you? I know that you're stronger than this! I know you can fight back! So why?' _I couldn't take watching anymore. Blood was speckled on the ground below them and I couldn't take that I'm just letting it happen. I was ready to jump down there and bite all those people to death but Sakura's word and her serious face kept me in my place. I shake my head, becoming more infuriated at my helplessness. Soon Sakura was released and I could clearly see all the pain done to her as she lay on the ground. The group just laugh and throw a piece of paper at her before disappearing back from where they came.

I waited a few minutes after they left before jumping out of the tree and going to Sakura's body. I sit by her, scanning the wounds she had. She was bruised and bleeding out of several cuts and from her mouth and nose. My heart squeezed. It was painful to see someone who I admitt is strong to be reduced to such a state.

"You...why didn't you fight back? I know you could have done something." She blinked and looked up at me squinting as the sun blinded her. I quickly moved my posistion so I was blocking the sun from her face.

"Hmm yeah. I could have done something but I couldn't do anything. I'd be killed if I did. They aren't who I should be fighting right now. " I narrow my eyes at her.

"What do you mean? They just beat you to a pulp and you say you couldn't do anything. You'd be killed? You could have been killed now because you didn't do anything." My voice raised a bit on the last sentence but I quickly regain my composure.

"I'm not in any position to fight back!" Sakura grit her teeth and I can see the anger boiling inside her, "As much as I'd like to beat them all into the ground, I-I can't. If I make a wrong move..." I grow more and more confused after her voice trails off. I'm left wondering what the consequenses would be if she fought back and who are those people that have such a hold on her. I stare at her completely lost. I look into her eyes trying to find something that will give me at least a hint to what was going on but all Sakura did was sigh and look towards the sky mumbbling to herself. I'm not sure if it was meant for my ears also but it was herd none the less.

"In that world full of carnivores I'm just a helpless herbivore who wished to have never step foot into their world"

* * *

**DeathNoteSweetness**: Hey guys, I finally updated! :D /feels acomplished/ I'm sooo sorry for keeping you waiting 23456493743564 years . Honestly I had everything planned and most of it written but I completely suck at fight scenes so yeah took me a while...I'm stilll not even happy with what I wrote. It's pretty lame right? I'm sorry I seriously need to work on it ;_; but I didn't wanna keep you waiting much longer :3 Has my writing gotten better? Lolz I hope so. I re-read my chapters from last time and I'm like "What was I doing? Omg My writing is such crap. Why are people commenting compliments on it?" hahaha Anyway~ please forgive my lateness and keep supporting this story and my other stories. I shall be updating them all soon (hopefully) ^^ I love you all~

**Wanna talk to me? :O**

Hahaha This may be weird but whatever...

I love talking and meeting new people who like the same stuff as me so if you wanna talk with me and be friends then here's some places to do so ^^

**Kik**: tisChime

**Line**: lookitsme

**Snapchat**: chime98

**Kakaotalk**: WindChime0225

**Instagram**: chime98 (sorry if I burn your eyes with my ugly selfies T_T)

**Twitter**: chime_time (I don't even tweet that often though so it's pretty boring lol)

**Tumblr**: sleeplaughsmile

...yes my name is Chime in case you didn't know xD haha

Anyway~ I'll be happy to chat with anyone! I'm pretty bored all the time and it'll be fun to make new friends and maybe you can help me think of story ideas so I can update faster (I can give you spoilers too c; lolz) :3 But **be warned**! I'm pretty awkward so bear with me x3 haha

If this is all weird and you're like "why would I wanna talk to you?" then ignore all this and I'm sorry _

Well that's all~ Until next update! :D Ciao~


End file.
